JATUH CINTA
by nico2510
Summary: Bahkan setelah menyakitimupun kamu masih mengkhawatirkanku.ONESHOT


ITACHI-HINATA selalu miliknya om Masashi.

Sial.

Apa yang terjadi dengan hatiku,kenapa rasanya sakit saat melihatnya seharusnya aku bergembira membuatnya menjauh dariku,tapi kenapa hatiku seperti di remas tangan tak kasat mungkinkan kalau aku mulai menyukainya.

Hahaha...Tentu saja tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan gadis kutu buku itu.

Yosh...Mulai besok adalah hari bebasku dan aku bisa bebas mendekati sakura lagi,karena mulai besok aku sudah tidak berlabel tunangan hinata...sepertinya besok aku harus mentraktir teman-temanku dan aku harus tidur cepat,aku ingin menyambut hari besok dengan wajah yang segar.

Esok harinya aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan keluargaku,terutama mama,ia terlihat diam saja,suasana terasa mencekam dengan keheningan,aku memandang sasuke,bertanya tanpa suara dan dia hanya tersenyum dengan semuanya.

Aku berusaha mengabaikan suasana yang terasa agak lain,bukankah ini hari bahagiaku? jadi aku harus semangat.

Aku berangkat dengan hati riang,tak sabar ingin bertemu si gadis musim semi ...bahagainya...

Sesampainya di sekolah hidan mendekatiku lalu mengatakan hal yang membuatku terdiam kaku.

"hey,selamat bro akhirnya kamu bisa bebas dari si kutu tahu,kata-katamu kemarin tidak hanya membuat dia memutuskan hubungan pertungannya denganmu,tapi mulai hari ini dia pindah dari sekolah di sana membicarakannya" tangan hidan menunjuk sekumpulan gadis yang tengah berbincang.

APA...PINDAH...? Ini mengejutkan dan..dan..

Ada apa dengan hatiku,kenapa rasanya lebih dari sekedar di karena ini mama jadi pendiam ..Kenapa aku harus sedih,bukankah ini yang aku harapkan.

"Benarkah?" aku bertanya memastikan masih mencoba menyangkal perasaanku,saat hidan mengangguk otakku blank sesaat,sebelum aku berteriak heboh.

Kenapa aku sedih.

Hey...Aku merdeka.

Yah...Hanya saja perasaan aneh itu terus menggerogotiku.

Aku memasuki kelas sakura,mataku berkeliling mencari sosok berambut merah dia,?tumben sekali dia belum memamnggil salah satu temannya tapi yang kudapat adalah tamparan keras di pipi kananku.

Plak...

"Ini buat senpai yang sudah menyebabkan hinata-chan sakit hati dan pindah dari sekolah ini,aku bersyukur hinata-chan yang baik memilih pergi dan tidak mempertahankan senpai yang brengsek"Ucapnya penuh amarah kemudian berbalik pergi.

HUH...Apa-apaan dia,harusnya aku yang di beri simpati karena dapat tunangan kutubuku macam hinata kenapa seolah-olah aku yang jahat ... aku meringis,kuat sekali tamparanyya,ini perih.

Saat aku memutuskan beranjak menuju kelasku,aku melihat sakura di antar laki-laki berambut kuning yang mencium keningnya..Siapa dia berani sekali mencium kening sakura tersenyum bahagia untuknya.

BRENGSEK.

Aku menghadang langkah sakura.

"Siapa dia?"aku bertanya pada sakura.

"Eh?senpai..ohayou..."

"Aku bertanya siapa dia yang mengantarmu sakura?"Tahan..tahan..jangan emosi.

"Oh...dia kekasihku senpai" jawabnya tenang.

"Kekasih? sejak kapan?aku fikir selama ini kita dekat dan dalam tahap menuju sepasang kekasih?"

"Maaf senpai,itu..itu..sebenarnya..aku tidak punya perasaan dengan senpai,aku hanya mencoba menolong hinata-chan memberikan bekal yang dia buat untuk senpai,karena hinata-chan bilang senpai selalu menolak bekal yang dia senpai jika jadi salah faham begini"

Sakura membungkuk padaku lalu beranjak meninggalkanku yang buatan hinata?hahahaha

Ada apa dengan semua ini,apa ini permainan.

Aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri yang dengan mudahnya berkata tidak sudi memakan apapun yang hinata buat sementara yang aku makan tiap siang adalah bekal buatan untuk siapa rasaku? Huft...dan perasaan kosong ini karena sakura tidak menyukaiku atau karena tidak ada hinata.

Brengsek...Bahkan setelah dia pergipun masih menggangguku.

Berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan setelah itu aku yang jadi aneh,bukan damai,yang ada hatiku seperti tersisa separuh dan separuhnya lagi entah dimana.

Mama sudah bicara seperti biasa seminggu setelah hinata pergi aku menyibukkan diriku dengan banyak hal,sering bersembunyi di perpustakaan,duduk di tempat yang baru aku tahu tempat favorit hinata melihatku bermain basket,itu kata penjaga bahkan menemukan banyak kertas yang berisi gambarku yang digambar hinata di laci meja yang sering ditempatinya,dari mulai yang tengah bermain basket,memakan bekalnya bahkan aku yang tengah tertidur di bawah ring basketpun merasa sangat dicintai dan aku sering menangis dalam diam.

Apa aku jatuh cinta pada hinata?

Apa terlihat jelas?Dan semenyedihkan apa wajahku?

Karena demi apapun,aku sering mendapati mama menatapku khawatir.

Bahkan hidanpun mengkhawatirkan memang jatuh cinta pada hinata,sejak kapan?Atau memang sejak awal aku jatuh pada pesonanya dan tidak menyadari itu?

Apa sudah terlambat?

Tentu saja terlambat...aku ingin bertanya dimana hinata,entah kenapa gengsiku masih bercokol dan terus melarangku bodoh karena masih memepertahankan gengsiku dan lebih memilih jadi tahu sesakit apa hinata menahan rasanya padaku.

Dan puncak dari semua rasaku adalah hari ini,tanpa sadar aku menagis berjam-jam,hatiku sakit merindukannya,akuenggan melakukan meratapi rinduku dan berdiam diri membayangkan dia seperti patung yang tuli dan tidak mendengar suara mama yang berulang kali mengetuk pintu kamarku memintaku makan malam,karena aku sudah melewatkan sarapan dan makan siangku. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya,mendengar suara lembutnya dan memakan memang sudah menyerah dengan hatinya.

Mungkin ini saatnya aku bertanya dimana membulatkan tekad kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamarku,berjalan pelan mengabaikan rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalaku.

Teriknya sinar mentari memaksakku membuka mataku.

EH..?aku di ranjangku?

Seingatku aku akan bertanya tentang keberadaan hinata. Aku mendudukan tubuhku,aku baru sadar ada seseorang yang tertidur di sampingku.

INDIGO...Rambut hintata,wajahnya yang rindu yang kupunya sangat kritis sampai aku berhalusinasi dia tidur disampingku. Apa ini mimpi?Jika ini mimpi,bukankah ini mimpi indah.

Eung...Aku bahkan mendengar terbangun,mengerjapkan matanya lalu menjulurkan tangannya,mengambil kain kompres yang terjatuh dan meraba dia bahkan tersenyum begitu indahnya,aku membalas mimpi yang sangat indah.

"Ah..sepertinya itachi-kun sudah sembuh"

Lihat..dia bahkan berbicara lembut jika ini mimpi aku tidak ingin terbangun.

"Apa itachi-kun begitu merindukanku sampai sakit begini" Dia tertawa melihatku mengangguk penuh saja aku merindukannya setengah mati.

"Baiklah,aku akan memasak bubur untuk itachi-kun,aku kedapur dulu"

Aku meraih tubuhnya,melakukan seharusnya sejak dulu aku .

" Aku mohon jangan pergi,cukup di dunia nyata kamu ini cuma dalam mimpi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi"

Dia tertawa menanggapiku,tawa paling indah yang pernah aku dengar.

Aw...Aku menjerit,dia mencubit .

Eh.? SAKIT?

Jika terasa sakit,apa itu artinya aku bukan di alam mimpi.

"Apa itachi-kun masih berfikir ini mimpi" Suaranya terdengar menggoda ditelingaku,ah tentu saja aku masih memeluknya.

"Apa kamu nyata?"dia mengangguk pelan.

"Kemarin mama mikoto menelponku dan memberitahu keadaan itachi-kun,mama panik melihatmu pingsan."

"Aku merindukanmu"ucapku pelan

"Aku tahu,mama cerita banyak tentang perubahanmu,ku fikir sudah cukup menghukum kenakalanmu selama ini" dia terkekeh pelan.

"Tolong jangan sakit lagi" dia sangat baik,bahkan setelah aku menyakitinya dia masih aku selama ini tidak melihat bidadari secantik dia.

"Terima kasih,maafkan aku dan aishiteru"Akhirnya apa yang inginku ucap terucap.

"Aku tahu,maka dari itu aku pulang untukmu"

Aku menangis mendengar apa yang dia katakan,terbuat dari apa hatimu,semudah itukah memaafkanku.

"Okaeri".

Ah...Ini hari yang indah,aku semakin memeluknya erat serta berjanji takkan melepaskannya lagi.

End..

Mohoh kritik dan sarannya senpai.

Arigatou gozaimasu.


End file.
